


Hifumi x Reader - Anime Cons

by deadcircuts



Series: danganronpa x reader [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cosplay, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcircuts/pseuds/deadcircuts
Summary: Yamada Hifumi spots a dazzling cosplayer (you, the reader) at a con. For the next three days, he makes it his goal to capture your heart through the power of being an anime fan.





	Hifumi x Reader - Anime Cons

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you think god stays in heaven because he, too, lives in fear of what he's created?"  
> \- Spykids 
> 
> e/c - eye color  
> y/n - your name  
> h/c - hair color  
> h/l - hair length

You awoke to the sound of your alarm blaring your favorite song, “Revenge” by CaptainSparklez. Your e/c eyes glare, smashing the snooze button on your phone, before shuffling on to your side. Yes, Revenge is arguably the best song ever written, but you stayed up until one am working on your cosplay.

Wait. Cosplay? Right, you were con-crunching! You had no time to be getting some extra sleep! Hastily, you hopped out of bed, and began to get ready.

By the time the con itself opened, you managed to get into your cosplay and meet up with your best friend, Tsumugi Shirogane, on time. You two shuffled in to grab your badges, before immediately heading towards different booths.

As you and Tsumugi were heading to the dealer’s room later that day, you caught sight of a very round male who had the face and smell of a hamster. Unfortunately, he quickly approached the two of you. You noticed his cosplay almost immediately, which was clearly a few sizes too small Kanna Kamui, and held back a visible cringe as he spoke.

“Excuse me, but may I take a picture with you?” The stranger asked, panting.

Tsumugi smiled sweetly, “Yeah, of course! Y/n, would you be wil-” 

The stranger cut her off. “Although you look fantastic, I meant your friend here. Y/n, if I heard correctly?”   
  
Tsumugi smiled, taking his phone and lifted the camera up to the two of you. As you got into position, you felt his arm wrap around your waist, and at this point you noticed how pungent he smelled. How did Tsumugi managed to handle this at every single con? 

The picture was snapped thankfully quickly. As Tsumugi handed the stranger his phone back, he introduced himself. “My name is Hifumi Yamada,” he said as a matter of factly.

“Nice to meet you,” You replied with a polite smile. Tsumugi soon noticed how uncomfortable you were, and soon stepped in. 

“It was nice meeting you, we have friends to meet up with now. Have a great day!” She said cheerfully, before quickly dragging you away. 

Hifumi stood there stunned. You were the forbidden fruit of the garden. Tsumugi was God, telling you not to consume the forbidden fruit. Hifumi Yamada was utterly wrapped around your finger. That night, he wrote a fanfiction about you x him and how Tsumugi was dead so you couldn’t escape. Of course, he changed the names and posted it after quickly reviewing it.

Hopefully, on Saturday, he’d have better luck in capturing your heart.


End file.
